Condition sensors or sensing devices are mounted to many different types of apparatuses, such as valves, to sense the condition, (i.e., open or closed) of the apparatus. Such sensors can be mounted to an apparatus in many different ways.
Foremost in the configuration of such mounting devices is that the devices must be relatively inexpensive, reliable, easy to install, and readily adjustable. Importantly, such mounting devices must be designed to facilitate maintenance of the sensor and the apparatus to which the sensor is mounted. Moreover, such sensor mounting devices are best designed with flexibility in mind, that is, that such mounting devices can be "universally" adaptable for use with various sensors and various apparatuses.
One such application of mounting a condition sensor to an apparatus, namely mounting a valve position sensor to a gate valve, requires that the mounting device support a position sensor. The sensor is clamped to the valve yoke such that the sensor element can be moved, without obstruction, between the open and closed indicating positions by movement of the valve stem.
Known mounting devices include a bracket to which the sensor is mounted. The bracket further includes a pair of apertures through which bolts extend for mounting the bracket to the valve yoke.
In one such mounting arrangement, J-bolts are used to secure the bracket to the valve. In such an arrangement, the valve yoke is positioned between the J-shaped portion of the bolt and the bracket. Threaded nuts are then used to tension the J-bolt and secure the bracket to the valve yoke.
In another mounting arrangement, the bracket is secured to the valve yoke by straight-bolts. The bolts are secured by flat washers and threaded nuts to a continuous steel loop positioned on the opposite side of the valve yoke.
Problems have been observed with both of the prior mounting arrangements. The J-bolt arrangement does not provide the flexibility necessary for "universally" mounting to a variety of valves.
One known mounting arrangement utilizes flat washers and a continuous loop. Such mounting devices proved to be difficult to install in that considerable in-field assembly was required. This can be particularly time consuming where the valve or other apparatus is located in cramped or environmentally harsh areas.
There continues to be a need for brackets that are readily mountable onto valves even in the most difficult locations. Preferably, a variety of electrical units or detectors could be mounted on such a bracket.